The Earth and The Sky
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: Oneshot, slash, HPDM. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny follow Harry one night to find out why he keeps disappearing. But they get a lot more then what they first thought.


_A/N: I thought this up one day and decided that I'll give it a go and post it…nothing much, it's a one-shot….yaoi or Slash…H/D pairing….go on…give it a go if you like said pairing and slash….if not, please leave and don't flame me…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so I can't make any money from this…._

_Warnings: like I said, it's yaoi or slash…MAJOR fluff! I've never done fluff before, so I'd thought I'd give it a go with one of my favorite pairings…sorry for any errors you might find…_

_Now, enjoy!_

They followed him because what else were they supposed to do?

Harry Potter was beginning to worry his two friends and his girlfriend. Almost every day of this week they'd notice that Harry had disappeared and had not returned till late that night or early the next morning. So they had decided to follow him. But they never would have expected Harry to go to almost the very back of Hogwarts castle. It had been hard enough to fit all three of them under Harry's invisibility cloak, of which they had received from Ron, who snuck it out of Harry's trunk while said boy was in the library studying with Hermione, but they had managed it and had quickly followed Harry as he made his way to his destination.

At first they had thought that Harry had been wondering off to brood or worry about Voldemort and thought that they shouldn't be bothered by his worries. But, as Hermione had pointed out, this couldn't be the reason on the count that Harry _promised_ he wouldn't keep such things to himself anymore. And Harry _never_ breaks a promise.

Suddenly Harry stopped, making Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stop short and try not to draw attention. Harry looked around him for a few moments, as if he was searching for something. Either way he seemed to not have found it because he soon got out the old parchment that was the Marauder's Map and silently whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Giving a nod Harry walked to his left and faced a seemingly blank wall. Harry put a hand on his heart and bowed his head before quickly looking at the wall with a determined look in his eyes, "The grassy planes will always meet the gray skies." With the password giving the wall changed into a large black door with a simple silver knob. Taking a deep breath Harry opened the door.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had to quickly run into the room, but once they had made it in they had to cover their mouths to keep their gasps in.

Books were piled on selves upon shelves, all kinds of books from historical to comics. There was a comfy couch without a back facing a large fireplace like the one in Gryffindor tower. The room itself was decorated in purple, blue, and black, but even if those were known as "cold" colors the room its self looked anything but. Finally on the other side of the room, sat a dark wooden desk with-

Draco Malfoy sitting at it!

Hermione and Ginny had to hold Ron back and cover his mouth so he wouldn't blow their cover.

But there he was, Draco Malfoy himself, sitting at the desk of this room, reading a book and acting like this was the most normal thing in the world. At hearing the door open and close Malfoy looked up and sent Harry a questioning look.

Harry just shrugged a shoulder before transfiguring the couch into a comfy bed and collapsing onto it. "Turn on some music, I need it." Harry finally grumbled out after an awkward pause.

Silently Draco got to his feet and walked over to a black book shelf, where he turned on the CD player that was there. Rock music sung in a strange language soon erupted throughout the room. Still Draco said nothing and went back to the desk, where he finally asked, "What is wrong, my Prince?"

Harry answered with his face still buried into the bed, "I'm worried about Voldemort…About Hermione and Ron….About Ginny…But mostly about you." So they had been half right, Harry _had_ been worried. "I promised I wouldn't keep my worries and such to myself…"

"You're not." Draco got up and made his way to the bed, "You're telling me..."

All three of them had to hold back a snort.

"I don't think _that's_ what they meant when they made me promise to tell…" Harry snorted into the bed.

"I am a good counselor, consorter, listener…" Draco drawled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. They're tones, Draco's tone…it was different, and almost…it was almost 'loving'. And Harry's was just as strange for it sounded almost affectionate! Looking over Hermione noticed she wasn't the only one who had noticed, so had Ginny…

Suddenly Draco straddled Harry's hips and started to message the black haired boys back, "Sometimes there are things that you just can't easily tell them…"

Again Harry snorted, "I guess that's true."

"The important thing is that you're not holding it all in…They should be happy just for that." Draco gave a nod, his voice soft and soothing, "Now—let me ease your worries."

Harry sighed deeply before grumbling out, "Voldemort."

Draco didn't even flinch at the name, unlike Ginny and Ron, "Isn't doing or plotting anything. You know that my father is his right hand man—Voldemort tells him everything, and in turn my father brags to me, telling me everything. And others write to me, telling me of his plans, yet no one has reported anything. They have no clue that everything that they tell me, I tell you…so you needn't worry about that bastard just yet. Enjoy this time of peace."

Harry gave a moan to show that he understood, "Ron and Hermione…"

Draco sighed sadly, a pained look crossing his pale features, "Our type of relationship is frowned more deeply upon in the Muggle world than here in the Wizarding world. If they found out…and they…told…" It looked as if Draco was having problems finishing.

So Harry did it for him, "The papers would get wind an you'd be on the spot light…I can't let that happen." Harry peered up at Draco thought the corner of his eye.

Draco looked unsure and moved his head from side to side, "THAT…or Voldemort will find out and target me, along with everyone that follows him. It's important that no one finds out about us, just so I can gather information and tell you about it."

Harry turned his head to glare at Draco and growled out, "THAT'S not the only reason the he mustn't find out about us."

'Us…us…us…They keep saying "us", I wonder? No, it can't be…can it?' Hermione wondered, staring intently at the two supposed rivals, not knowing that Ginny and Ron were mirroring her exact thoughts.

Draco smiled softly at Harry, shocking the other three people spying on them in the room.

Harry settled back down and let Draco continue massaging, but his voice was stiff when he stated, "Ginny…"

Draco's face was whipped of all emotion at the name. Ginny, hidden under the invisibility cloak, held her breath. Draco's voice was clipped as he spoke, "She…is your…lover…I…I have nothing else to really say…" Draco stopped his messaging and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

Hermione scolded herself for not noticing before that Draco's hair wasn't slicked back, making the boy even more attractive.

There was a pause, as if both boys disappeared deeply into their thoughts, then Harry suddenly turned so he was facing Draco. Reaching up, Harry cupped Draco' cheek, lifting the blonde's head and rubbing the soft skin with a thumb. "And you…" He said softly, so softly that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny has to strain to hear.

Never-the-less, they still heard.

Draco took a shaky breath, "I'm safe, for now…And after we graduate—I'll go into hiding, like we planned…and I'll wait for you to come for me."

'How long have they been meeting like this?' Ginny wondered as she watched Draco reach out with his left hand and lace his fingers with Harry. And that's when they finally noticed them. On both of the two boys left hand was a silver ring. Both had the Irish Trinity Knot in the middle and surrounding said knot was strange lettering. "It's Elfish." Harry has said when they had asked him about the lettering on the ring, "And I got it for a birthday present."

'Why would they have matching rings?' Hermione and Ginny thought, still holding Ron back from doing something stupid.

Harry chuckled, "Who would have thought? The one person that I'm supposed to _hate_, has stayed by my side the longest."

Draco nodded, "I believed you, and stayed by your side (if in the shadows), ever since second year. I believed you when you said you weren't Slytherin's heir. I believed you when you said that you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire. I believed you when you said that Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was still alive, and everything about them. I even believed you when you said that Voldemort was alive and the Wizarding World said you were wrong." Draco smiled gently down at Harry, "Through all that, I stayed by you—even when your friends did not."

"You have always been there for me, in the shadows, giving me guidance when I needed it or not, even everyone hated me…or doubted me, and you were there." Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair, his silver ring glinting in the fire light.

'Wow, I guess that answers one of my questions.' Ginny thought, ignoring Ron and Hermione's shocked faces.

"God damn it!" Harry suddenly shouted, clutching at Draco's hair. All three of their eyes widened, they had _never_ heard Harry curse so loudly. It wasn't in his nature, or so they had thought. "It hurts!" Harry yelled sitting up and burying his fingers in Draco's hair while the other boy clutched at Harry's shoulders, "God, it hurts so much that I can't touch you…be inside you…" the last part was whispered.

But they still heard.

Draco moved his hands to be lightly placed on Harry's chest, "You shall not cheat—I won't allow it."

Harry gave a loud huff and fell back into the bed, "I know, I know…" He gave another huff, "I thought I could deal with it…but I can't…I wanted to make Ginny and Ron and just about everyone else happy by dating her. That's what everyone seemed to have wanted."

"Oh, Harry." Draco reached down and caressed Harry's cheek, "You're so unselfish…"

Suddenly a loud crack was heard. Now Ginny and Hermione really DID have to hold Ron back from attacking Draco. But they were tempted to just let him go and beat the living snot out of Malfoy for slapping Harry.

"You fucking arse!" Draco shouted at Harry, grabbing onto Harry's shirt and pulling him up, "You always have to make _everyone else_ happy! You always have to do what _everyone else_ wants! What do _you_ want? Can't you be selfish for once in your fucking live, Harry?"

Harry glared heatedly at Draco, "NO! I _can't_, because if I did I'd lose everything! I can't because my one selfish act would be _you,_ Draco!" The dark haired Adonis shouted, "The _one_ person that I don't have to do anything to make happy because whatever I do…" Harry took a deep breath to calm him down, "Because whatever I do you're happy for me. Hell, you were even happy with me going with Ginny—even though it meant that we couldn't really _touch._"

"Whatever you want, I want." Draco admitted, bringing his face up to kiss the place where Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny never dared to even _look_: The lightning-like scar on Harry's forehead.

Draco and Harry laced their hands together and rested their foreheads on each other, their eyes closing. "I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you so much that it _hurts_ to be away from you." Harry finally said after a pause.

The eavesdroppers couldn't hold back their gasps this time.

"I want you…I need you…" Harry continued, "No other can fill me, make me _content_…"

Draco snorted, "That's just because I have "the ability"!"

Harry chuckled, "And what ability would that be?"

"The ability to tell someone to go to hell so that they will look forward to the trip?" Draco stated proudly, making them both laugh.

"You are my Sky that I see above me everyday Draco, the one to makes me realize that it's bad to be so somber and down-to-earth all the time." Harry admitted, holding Draco close with one arm around the small of the other's back, but still held their laced fingers between them.

"And you are my Earth, Harry Potter. The Earth that reminds me that not everything can be as care free at I wish it." Draco answered

"I love you with all my being."

"The feeling is returned, tenfold." Draco opened his eyes to stare into grassy green planes, "I love you so _much_, Harry!"

Harry growled deep in his throat and started to shower kisses on Draco's face, pausing to whisper "I love you's" after each one in which Draco returned them with his own profession of love.

Hermione quickly cast a look towards Ron and Ginny, who were both red in the face. Maybe it was time they leave?

"H-Harry! NO! Please…" Draco suddenly gasped out, his eyes closed and his face flushed cutely.

"You're so close…" Harry huffed, holding Draco's head in his hands, "I can't help but want to hold you…to taste your skin…"

"You can't! We can't, Harry." Draco gasped out, short of breath, "You're with Ginny…She's your best friends sister! You can't cheat on her…I can't be the person that you cheat on her with…"

Harry sighed, "You're right…I can't cheat on Ginny. I love her." Ginny's heart soared at hearing Harry's profession. "But not in the way she loves me." Harry smiled sadly and gazed at Draco, "I love her in the way that Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy love her. I love her in a way that a brother would love his sister." Harry then smiled jokingly, "Do you know how wrong and perverted I feel when I kiss her? And _not_ the good perverted either."

Draco giggled, "Tell me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You love to embarrass me, don't you? Fine, I feel like a pedophile when I kiss her. I feel like a sicko when we make out. Over all I feel like a dirty old man." Harry laughed, rubbing his nose with Draco's.

Draco gave another giggle, "You're in no way old! But it's your own fault."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry buried his head where Draco's neck met his shoulder, "How can a seemingly good thing, hurt you the most?"

Draco hugged him close, "Yeah, unselfish…Sometimes, Harry, a seemingly good thing could turn out to be a bad thing. But I guess it's how you look at it."

"How do you look at it?" Harry asked, his voice muffled.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny listened in closer.

"I think that you should do whatever your heart tells you, because you only get to live once, and to hell with everyone else."

'I guess that makes sense.' Hermione thought frowning slightly as her "thinking face" slid into place.

"But you must also keep in mind others feelings that you effect. Thing about how they feel about your actions. But, in the end, it all comes down to you. How_ you_ want to run _your_ life. It is your life after all."

Harry moved and looked at Draco, "How did you become so wise?"

Draco shrugged, "I read a lot of books…"

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Silently Harry reached out and took Draco's left hand in his left, coming to a silent agreement with the blonde.

"You have a lot of thinking to do. So I'll leave you to it." Draco finally said after a few moments.

Harry and Draco kissed each other lovingly before Draco silently walked towards the door, not even looking towards Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They thought about just leaving then when Draco left, but now that their curiosity had been perked and they decided to stay.

Harry let out a big sigh and fell back into the bed, the bulge in his pants more noticeable since Draco had gotten up from Harry's lap. A half hour passed, with just Harry staring at the ceiling, the bulge in his pants eventually going down.

"You know…I really do love him." Harry eventually said aloud, making the other three people in the room, "I know he's another boy, and I know I should hate him because he's supposed to be my enemy. But I can't help it; he's the only one I can truly count on." Harry gave a soft chuckle, "I remember when we first found out that we belonged together, it also had been the first time we kissed and said we loved each other.

Now that I think back on it, it seems kinda cliché…It had been raining that night and I had been caught in it—it was stupid of me to have thought I could practice and be done before it started raining. But, needless to say, I had tried. I ended up running into Draco and we started fighting. Not the verbal kind, I mean a REAL fight."

'Does he know we were here the whole time?' Ron thought, than he let out a small smile—that did seem like Harry.

"Did you know that Draco _really_ knows how to fight? I mean, _really_, he knows how to fist fight. I think he told me it was because an uncle of his taught him. Anyway, we ended up on the ground—fighting for dominance. Yelling insults at each other left and right. He had just rolled us over so he was on top—arm up in the air, ready to punch the living day lights outta me…I remember closing my eyes, waiting for the blow…but it never came.

I opened my eyes and flipped us and was ready to punch him—when I looked into his eyes. I know, I know, it sounds corny—but it's the god's honest truth." Harry closed his eyes and gave a small smile, mentally reliving the day, "I never looked so deeply into someone's eyes before, but something was making me look into his. I had stopped in mid-insult when all this happened. He was a good three inches from my face. Everything around us seemed to have disappeared, just like in those sappy love movies and books. We had our left hands clutched together, the rain making us look like drowned rats. But none of that seemed to matter. Finally I heard him mutter my exact thoughts.

"I've never looked so deeply." He had said. Then a force we still don't know the name of made us kiss. A deep longing kiss that just seemed to … meet. Like how the Earth and the Sky always seem to meet, thought you don't know how or where, it just does. No questions asked. It wasn't "right", as most say, that kiss just "met". I believe that that kiss was the when and where of our Sky and Earth."

'His voice is so gentle.' Hermione sighed, seeing her friend in a new light.

"When we finally pulled apart for air all we could do was stare at each other, in total shock. But there was no denying it, we had kissed….and we had LIKED it more than anything. I remember trying to think of something to say, so I said the only thing that came to mind, "So…So _this_ is how it feels when…"

Then something happened that put the last nail in our "coffin", so to speak. Draco smiled, actually _smiled_! Not that sneering smirk I've always seen, but an actual _smile_. I won't say that it "took my breath away", because it didn't—it more like filled my lungs with so much air that I couldn't hold it all in. Draco laughed a little and had said, "Yeah, I guess so…" as if it was nothing. Everything got quiet, we stared at each other for a moment, and we kissed again."

All three blushed; man…this was getting a little….personal…

Even Harry was blushing, "Now _that_ kiss had been erotic! A few moments after our lips met, Draco had let out a moan that just _thinking_ about it gets me hard. He had arched into me, moaned, and gasped out my name, my _first_ name, it had made me _crazy!_

I had been nibbling on Draco's pointed ear—yes, he has pointed ear, didn't you notice? It's really sensitive too." Harry paused in his story to give a lecherous grin before seemingly snapping out of it and continuing, "Anyway, that's when I said it. I had told Draco Malfoy that I loved him…

I was mortified! I didn't know what had gotten over me! I had finally thought that the war had gotten to me—I had lost it! As I was thinking all this, Draco surprised me. He leaned up, licked the outside of my ear, and gasped out an "I love you, too." That had sealed us; no words were needed after that. We loved each other, and like the sky and the Earth—we had finally met…" Suddenly Harry got up, transfigured the bed back into a couch and walked towards the door.

"Just so you know I never cheated on you Ginny." Harry looked straight at them, anger flashing in his green eyes, "I haven't TOUCHED Draco since we started going out…and it's slowly killing me…so please keep wherever you saw in here quiet. Draco is my life, I would better kill myself then cause him any trouble." Harry paused before continuing, "Our ring? The Irish Trinity Knot surrounded by Elfish words that mainly states, "The Sky and The Earth met on a rainy day in a field of playing green grass." Oh, and—" Harry paused with his hand over the door knob, "You should really stop following me. If you're worried-ask me. Don't try to sneak around, okay? Draco's right, I need to think."

With that Harry left the room, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in some form of shock.

No one ever spoke of that night. No one asked any questions as to why Harry broke up with Ginny a few days later. And no one questioned why Harry would strangely disappear for hours at a time and come back flustered and mussed with a large silly grin on his face.

They didn't ask because it just was. Like when the Sky met the Earth, it just was…

_A/N: Made a few edits and corrections on August 24, 2010._


End file.
